Visible light communication is a way of allowing devices to communicate with each other using signals embedded within a light output generated by a light source. For example, a light source can receive power and generate a light output. The power received by the light source can include a visible light signal generated by a modulation circuit. When the light source illuminates using the power it receives (including the visible light signal), the light source sends light output (sometimes called a light communication). The light output of the light source can include a visible light communication (VLC) signal and can be received by a receiver. In such a case, the receiver can separate the VLC signal from the light output.
In hazardous locations, communication of a condition (e.g., the status of certain equipment) in the hazardous location can be important. Failure to timely address a situation where equipment is not operating properly can result in a loss of material, a loss of time, a loss of equipment, and, in extreme cases, a loss of life. Thus, communication in hazardous locations can be important. However, communication in such hazardous locations can be impaired because of noise, humidity, extreme temperatures, chemical exposure, vibrations, and/or other conditions that are commonly present in hazardous locations.